This invention relates to a tool for removing and attaching fittings which are used to attach hoses, such as fittings used on hydraulic hoses.
Hydraulic hoses are mounted to hydraulic devices or to other hydraulic hoses by means of hydraulic fittings which connect the hoses to the hydraulic device or other hose. Fittings are commonly mounted to the end of the hose and have threaded means for attaching the hose to threads mounted on the device to which the hose is attached, or to the fitting of another hose. The threaded fitting typically has means for rotating a part of the fitting to secure the threads. The fitting may comprise a six-point fastener with accepts an open end wrench of the appropriate size and of the type commonly in use. Fittings typically have a swivel means, which allows the hose to rotate or pivot relative to the fitting and the device to which the device is attached.
Fittings as described, such as hydraulic fittings, may be attached by means of the threads to another threaded fitting which will accept threads. In the prior art, open end wrenches are commonly used to advance and secure the threads, and to remove fittings. The problems with using hand wrenches of this type is two-fold: (1) Rotation of the wrench is relatively slow when compared with other tools, such as ratchets; and (2) the position of the fitting relative to other parts of the machine to which the hose is attached is commonly such that access to the fitting is limited, meaning that the hand wrench either cannot be used, or rotation of the threads by means of the hand wrench is limited to a few degrees.
The use of a ratchet or impact wrench expedites the attachment and removal of various threaded fasteners. Devices known as sockets, which are usually of six point (hexagonal) or twelve point design, are attached to the ratchet or impact wrench, and the socket is rotated to secure the fastener or remove the fastener. Heretofore, no socket has been available for wrenches or impact wrenches which will allow the removal of a threaded fitting which is attached to a hose.
The present invention provides a tool for attaching or removing fittings which are commonly used in conjunction with hoses, such as fittings attached to hydraulic hoses. The device has a removable adaptor with a hex shaped interior which engages the hose fitting, while the opposite end has a drive hole, which is typically rectangular, to accept the square drive of commonly used tools, such as ratchets, torque wrenches or impact wrenches. Interchangeable adaptors having hex shaped interiors of varying sizes the device to be used on multiple sizes of fittings.
An adaptor is mounted to the end of the body . The adaptor is removable. The adaptor engages the fitting, and is sized according to the fitting. The adaptor is mounted to the body by male-female engagement.